


nothing but the best

by Seito



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, Gen, Humor, different flames, how to accidentally take over the mafia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:41:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22061986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seito/pseuds/Seito
Summary: Reborn was a Sky first, a Sun second.Tsuna was a Sun first, a Sky second.And apparently you could harmonize both ways.So Reborn was Tsuna’s Sun as well as Tsuna’s Sky and vice versa.Fascinating.
Relationships: Reborn & Sawada Tsunayoshi
Comments: 29
Kudos: 794





	nothing but the best

Reborn was a Sky first, a Sun second. 

It was a secret that he guarded close to his chest, like a dragon over its horde. The only Flames anyone saw him use (if they saw him use his Flames at all), were his Sun ones. Mostly for healing purposes, since Reborn didn’t trust doctors. (Shamal withstanding, but that was a different story altogether.) 

Sun Flames made his lone act much easier. 

Skies were rare, immensely so, in the mafia. Throw in their Elements, they were often, unstoppable armies. But Reborn didn’t care for the concept of calling forth Elements, harmonizing with people. He had been alone all his life and there were simply some habits one couldn’t shake. 

So he never sought out his Elements, far more content to simply be. 

And then Tsuna walked into his life. 

Or rather he walked into Tsuna’s life. 

(He would never allow himself to be accused of a bleeding heart, but Tsuna was an abandoned kid on the street with dead eyes staring back. It was like stepping back into the past and looking into a mirror. So maybe he saw a little bit of himself in Tsuna. Either way, he took Tsuna with him and that was the end of the story.)

The most interesting about Tsuna was this one tiny fact: 

Tsuna was a Sun first, a Sky second. 

And apparently you could harmonize both ways.

So Reborn was Tsuna’s Sun as well as Tsuna’s Sky and vice versa. 

Fascinating.

Reborn didn’t set out to find an Element, but he did. It was Tsuna. That was fine. 

Until Tsuna turned sixteen and managed to find all of his other Elements within a span of five months. 

Then it became a problem. 

-.-.-

On one hand, Reborn couldn’t help but feel extraordinarily proud. 

Tsuna was his only Element and not only that despite having Sky as a Secondary Flame, he was strong enough to call a full set of Elements. More than a full set. There were the twins, Mukuro and Chrome whose Mist Flames were off the chart. Reborn had half a mind to throw them at Viper and see what the end results would look like. It was going to be amazing. 

On the other hand, Tsuna called another Sun as well: Sasagawa Ryohei. 

Which…

Part of Reborn was offended that Tsuna has two Suns. 

But the more pressing concern was this. 

Ryohei was by no means a weak person. In fact, in comparison to his fellow classmates, his fellow club members, even by comparison of his neighborhood, he was actually much stronger than the average normal person. Who could run through concrete walls and walk away perfectly fine? Ryohei, that was who. 

However, in comparison to the rest of Tsuna’s Elements… he was admittedly a bit lacking. Mukuro and Chrome had the potential to match Viper (the World’s Greatest Mist User!) with just a little training. Takeshi was a natural born hitman, a natural born Rain Flame User, and a natural swordsman, it was almost offensive how easy things came to him. Hayato was an unparalleled genius with multiple Flames at his disposal. There was enough said about Kyoya who redefined the meaning of ‘demon’. 

The only person Ryohei outstripped in potential and ability was Lambo and that was because Lambo was _five_. 

_No._

This was now a matter of pride. 

Reborn had a soft spot for Sun Flames because they were his Secondary and Tsuna’s primary and to have Ryohei be anything less than the best was offensive. It needed to be fixed right now. 

“Ryohei, I am going to turn you into an absolute monster because I have standards and we’re Tsuna’s Suns.”

Ryohei blinked up at Reborn. “But I thought you were Tsuna’s Sky?” he asked. 

Reborn nodded. “I’m also his Sun. Standards, Ryohei. Standards. Nothing but the best.” 

Ryohei nodded. He clenched his fist tight, fired up. “Yosh! Let’s do it!!!”

(Tsuna would later spend his time having flashbacks to the hellish training Reborn put him through, cheering Ryohei on and lamenting over the fact that Reborn was being downright ridiculous.)

-.-.-

The unintended side effect was that the rest of Tsuna’s Elements took it as a challenge. 

Reborn wasn’t sure if he was proud of the fact that they all willingly joined the training, that they had survived the training, or that Tsuna still could beat them all with one hand tied behind his back. 

Or maybe it was the fact that after two months, Ryohei could punch mountains to pieces. 

(Fon had been complaining for weeks now because that had been his favorite mountain to meditate on.) 

Actually the whole underworld was pretty much trembling over the inflicting chaos Tsuna and his Elements accidentally unleashed. 

Reborn was absolutely thriving off the chaos. 

He was very much smug.

After all, Tsuna was his Sun and his Sky.

He was never going to get tired of the expression people made they realized he, the World’s Greatest Hitman, was one of Tsuna’s Suns. Sometimes he even considered letting the world know he was actually a Sky first and Tsuna was his Sun just to see how they would react.

It would be glorious. 

Maybe he would.

It took about three years, but Tsuna and his Elements accidentally conquered all of Italy’s mafia scene. 

Quite literally, nearly all the active Families showed up one day to pledge their allegiance to Tsuna and to please, _please_ , _**please**_ , stop destroying their homes and headquarters and they would pay tribute if Tsuna and his Elements would just leave them alone. 

Reborn cackled for hours. 

And didn’t tell any of them that there was no stopping Tsuna and his Elements. 

Reborn was so, so, so proud. 

-.-.-

“Really, Reborn. Must you?” Tsuna asked.

Reborn took a sip of his coffee, unable to stop the elated glee from showing on his face. “You took over the entire Italy Underworld,” he said. 

Tsuna sighed. “I didn’t mean to,” he said. Tsuna pointed accusingly to Reborn. “You’re the one who decided to hold training in the middle of major drug deal with ended with half the people being arrested, including Ryohei who the next day, broke everyone who had been caught out of jail!

“You’re the one who challenged Mukuro and Chrome to lift every single art piece from every museum we’ve come across. And they took it to the next level and have stolen art pieces from every place we’ve visited. We’re running out of room!” 

“You’re the one who one keeps Kyoya all the information about dangerous Families. He’s made forty seven disappear so far and won’t say anything! And he takes Lambo with him!

“You’re the one who introduced Takeshi to Squalo and the reason why they keep destroying buildings with their sword slashes. And that’s nothing on introducing Hayato to Verde and their plan to build robot armies!” 

Reborn just smirked. “And you’re the one who blackmailed the prime minister, robbed billions from banks, and managed to steal the Vongola Rings without them even noticing. Without any input from me.” 

Tsuna blushed. “That’s because-” He coughed. “You’re a terrible role model.”

“I’m the best role model,” Reborn said smugly. “Because-”

“You have standards,” Tsuna said. “I know.” 

Reborn flicked his forehead. “I told you, nothing but the best.”

**Author's Note:**

> *yeets flame meta out the window* Don't ask me anything about how this all works. It just does. (Believe or not, this is actually the first wip of mine that had Sky!Reborn and not Empty Sky. That's how old this wip is. Shhhh)
> 
> Happy Holidays
> 
> Please leave a review on your way out :D


End file.
